Destined
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: -Spoilers- L is finally dead. Light contemplates over losing the one person that was ever comparable to himself, and wonders if destiny had decided their fates. slight-ish LXLight


The Joker: You just couldn't let me go could you

"_**You just couldn't let me go could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness, and I won't kill you, because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever." – Joker (The Dark Knight)**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later in the evening now. The night sky was darkened further as ominous rain clouds blocked out the little light from the stars and the moon. Although the rain clouds were there not a single rain drop had fallen. It was fitting in a way, however. If it had been raining this night would be a little bit too similar to the last time Light had been up here.

Light stood on the edge of the high tower L had built for the task force. He had his hands casually in his pockets as he gazed down at the lighted city before him. The wind from the looming storm blew his hair in random directions. Light had won, but why did he feel so empty?

"Hey since L is dead, does that mean you've finally settled the score with him?" Ryuk asked perched up on a protruding part of the building like a gargoyle peering over the edge on a gothic-styled church.

"Yeah…" Light said softly not really facing Ryuk at all as he continued to stare down at the city. He voice sounded weak when he had answered back with his one word response. It was almost like he didn't believe it himself. Another question was added to the on-going chain of them in Light's mind. Had the score really been settled?

"So in that case I guess things are going to get pretty boring from now on…" Ryuk said as he scratched his face leisurely with one of his elongated crooked fingers. Light was quiet for a long time as the wind continued gently to play with his hair.

"That's not true Ryuk…" Light started and went on to tell Ryuk of his plans to build a new world. However, Light's mind was elsewhere. Even as he began to write names viciously down in the Death Note, he realized that he was lying when he said it wasn't going to be boring. Well, lying was a habit of his lately…

It was simply that it was rather boring now. Ever since L died, Light found himself surprisingly a lot more disappointed than he expected. Without L around things weren't really 'fun' anymore. There was no challenge. There were no obstacles standing in Kira's way. There was nothing stopping him now and Light hated it.

Light would never admit it, but he missed L somewhat. L kept him on his toes. It was like some twisted game of chess in a way. Both players desperately trying to take out the other while at the same time trying to protect themselves. Sadly, the game ended. The white king had fallen onto the checkered board. Check Mate.

L was the only one Light had ever met that matched his intelligence. Light found that he regretted killing him now. The little tricks and traps they set up for each other were always something of a thrill. There were the attacks, counter-attacks, verbal attacks, and who could ever forget when the attacks actually got physical. Light missed all of it. No-one could ever replace L.

Light realized that L had to die though. As much as he wanted for L to still be here and challenge, this game of cat and mouse was one that was not meant to last forever. The game had been getting a bit too dangerous. L had almost known or had known that Light was Kira. Yet, Light was not the one to die.

As Light finished writing one of the last names in the Death Note, one final question popped into his head. He had always wondered what would have happened if he hadn't found the Death Note or if he had managed to kill L right away. Would it have been this 'entertaining' or was Light destined to meet L?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Just a little one-shot I thought I'd get out there. It was inspired by the quote at the top, which is from the new bat man movie. I've seen it three times now. The interaction between the Joker and Bat Man just seemed like a good comparison of L and Light in a way. I hope you enjoyed it and if its no trouble I would love it if you reviewed.**_


End file.
